icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neveee110/My Seddie Plot
ok so you guys will think Cheezy! but ok here it goes! i would call it iSecret Sam: Hey Carlio! Carly: Hey Sammy Sam: Have you seen fredwiener around? Carly: No Why? Sam: He told me he had Ham I love ham hey do you have any? Carly: No! but i think hes around somewhere oh look there's geremy! Geremy: Achoo! hey *sneezes* carly and *sneezes* sam Carly: Hey Jeremy have you seen Freddie? Geremy: *sneezes* yeah *sneezes* hes by *sneezes* Groovie Smoothie *achoo* Carly: Thanks! come on sam Sam: That kid needs some desparate help Carly: Oh come on! -theme song- Carly: No i wouldnt want pudding for legs! Sam: Oh come on wouldnt it be cool! Carly: No you would Always fall over! Freddie: Hey Sam hey Carly Sam: Wheres my Ham! I WANT HAM!!!! Carly: Calm down Sam! Freddie: Its ok I know -hands Ham to Sam- *Sam sees a note inside the packet* Carly: Ok well lets go in! Sam: Ok but this nub better get upstairs i have an idea For iCarly! Freddie: Fine! but its for iCarly -sees a bat- can i? Carly: Sure -smiles widely- Sam: Ok come on Fred-Dork Freddie: -does wierd faces- Sam: What is this about? Freddie: I thought it was time :/ -holds hand- Sam: Yes -holds hand also- Freddie: ;) Sam: But act Cool around everyone we dont want them to know Freddie: I know and you wont regret it! i will text you the time and place Sam: Ok lets get down! *almost kisses cheek but sees Carly coming up the stairs* Freddie: aww but ok Carly: I heard nothing it was too quiet so i had to check! are you all ok? no one Bruised? Sam: Yes His spirits! oh and his ribs! Freddie: Ha Ha! -sees their still holding hands- Sam: -lets go- so Carls you busy tonight? Carly- Yeah Sorry i have to help spencer he is making this HUGE sculpture! and his new girlfriend is coming over well lets see :D Sam: Ok well see you later kiddo Freddie: See ya carly! Carly: see you later guys Bye *waves* -both wave- Spencer: -singing bah bah black sheep horribly- Carly: What are you Doing? Spencer: oh well.... im dating a ... how do i put it Carly: Supermodel? Spencer: Nooooooooope! :) -doorbell rings- Spencer: Come on in! Gibby: Hey Spence Hey Carly Spencer: Hey Gibby! why are you here? Gibby: Carly and I are studying Spencer: Ok see you later Carls! Carly: ok see you soon Spencer :D -doorbell rings- -spencer runs madley to the door then straightens up- Sasha Striker: I missed you *kisses cheek* Spencer: me too *kisses cheek* -runs to oven- Spencer: Oh no the chicken Wait! Do you wanna go to groovy Smoothie? Sasha: Sure Spencer: CARLY GIBBY COME ON WERE GOING TO GROOVY SMOOTHIE! Carly and Gibby: Ok! -moves onto freddie and sam- Sam: Come on -throws away note it landed at carlys door- Freddie: ok -walks to groovie smoothies with her- Sam: -Kisses freddie- Freddie: -kisses Sam- T-Bo: Want some burritos? Sam: No! -Everyone is shocked- Sam: Well? go back to eating! -mutters- freaks! Freddie: Hey! Cheer up Sammy! Sam: Ok -Spencer,Sasha,Gibby and Carly walk in- Spencer: T-Bo! Three Strawberrys! T-Bo: Wanna buy some burritos? Spencer: No! I want two ladies from Winsconsin Of course i do! T-Bo: No need for sarcasm! Carly: Hey Sam,Freddie! Sam : -whispers- We are here for the web show shh! Freddie: Hey Comma-Carly! Sam: Hey kiddo! Carly: sooo.... why are you two here? Sam: Why are you here? Carly: Im with them -sees spencer showing off doing the firecracker- on second thought im not with him im with the rest! Gibby: Carly come over here Carly: Sure whats up gib? Gibby: A Bunny Rabbit Carly: Aww! -runs outside and picks it up- Sam: Come on lets get out we can go to yours 3,2,1 Go! -They sneak out- Bunny: Cawwots Cawwots! Carly: Awwww How CUTE! c-u-t-e you are such a cutie eh eh! i will name you cookie :) Bunny: Cawwots Cawwots! -T-Bo Throws a burrito at spencer- Spencer: I wanna see a bear -Faints- -Bunny Licks Spencer- Spencer: Wow! i like you bunny! Carly: its Cookie Spencer: I know I nicknamed it bunny Carly its a her Spencer: Hmph *crosses arms* Sasha: im gonna Go... call me Spencer -kisses- Spencer: Aww! - A supermodel walks in- Spencer: Hello ;) Supermodel: :) my names Lilly! -jumps to sam and freddie- Sam: We lost them lets go in :D Freddie: -opens door- i cant believe it Sam: Yeah i know :D -Carly and Gibby walking down the hallway- Sam: Hurry Up! Carly: They cant know! Gibby: Ok Carly: Good :D -Carly sees note- it Says: Sam will you go out with me? Yes < > or No < > Carly: OH MY GOD!!! Gibby: What? -reads note- OH MY GOSH!!! -Spencer walks down the hallway- Spencer: Whats happening? -reads note- Spencer: Aww How cute Carly: -Does a Be Serious look- -Goes into Sam and Freddies Bedroom- Sam: You are the dorky tech guy i met when iCarly Started! Freddie: You are the fiesty demon i met when iCarly stared! -hears a knock- Freddie: Who is it? Carly: Me Carly! -Sam ducks under bed- Freddie: Come on in! Carly: How Could you! We said after- Freddie: I get the cast's off but we havent! Carly: Well I wanna get back together! you said you like.Me More THAN MOST SOUPS! Freddie: I was TALKING about SAM! -Carly is shocked and upset- Freddie: Im Sorry but I'm with Sam now i am gonna stick with her... sorry! Carly: Its ok I wanna be just friends like we used to forget we ever went out to make it stop feeling so awkward! Carly: But if you Ever EVER change your mind im still here Freddie: Sure thing Freddie: Ok Carlio -Carly Smiles- -Freddie hugs carly- -Carly hugs Freddie- Carly: See ya :/ Freddie: Bye! -Carly leaves- Sam: Can i come out? Freddie: Yes -Sweeps Sam of her feet- -Freddie kisses Sam on the nose- -Sam kisses freddie and Freddie kisses before Sam could- -Carly kisses gibby and bunny rabbit winks- -Episode ends- Category:Blog posts